In recent years, handheld medical imaging transceivers, such as ultrasound and gamma ray transceivers, have been used extensively for various medical imaging situations.
In the past, the physician or medical professional typically will cover an ultrasound transceiver with a sterile sheath. Usually under the sheath is a mounting bracket attached to the transceiver. A needle guide is then typically attached over the sheath and coupled to the underlying bracket.
While these needle guides have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, these needle guides require considerable attention and hand-to-eye coordination to be properly used. Additionally, these types of needle guides are often relatively expensive.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for guiding needles in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for guiding a needle in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a plastic spring-like member.
It is another feature of the present invention to include, on the front side of the needle path, an enlarged base for guiding a needle into a grasping mechanism.
It is another feature of the present invention to include an enlarged base on a backside of the needle path for protecting the sheath from puncture by the moving needle.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a base-to-bracket attachment mechanism which is adapted for positive attachment to the bracket with a predetermined grasping force in a non-reusable manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in guiding needles.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for guiding needles, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cphysician burden-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the burden on a physician or other medical professional in guiding needles during the process of insertion into the needle guide, has been greatly reduced. Additionally, the system is carried out in an inexpensive manner in the sense that the use of plastic members for providing spring biasing for a needle grasping member is used to replace expensive metal springs. Finally, the present invention is carried out in a disposable manner in the sense that the base and the clamp used to couple to the sheathed bracket are designed to be used only once and then discarded.
Accordingly, the present invention is an apparatus and method including a needle guide with a plastic biasing member, enlarged base portions, and base-to-bracket locks which are non-reusable.